¿Qué Pasa cuando se Anteponen a tu Boda?
by GirlBender L
Summary: ItaSaku/ NaruHina/ Leve SasuSaku/ menciones pequeñas de otras parejas./ ¿¡Qué demonios pasa cuando todo se vuelve un enredo? Cuando hay un amigo interponiéndose al casamiento, una novia enfadada, un novio más callado que las sombras, una madre histérica, los invitados haciendo escándalo, un desmayo por allá, un susurro por acá… ¿Qué pasa cuando alguien se antepone a tu boda?


**Hooola! Cómo estan hoy?**

**Bien, les entrego un pequeño One-shot que se me ocurrió mientras me duchaba, es un enredo, pero espero se diviertan un poco.**

* * *

_**Summary:**_

_¿¡Qué demonios pasa cuando todo se vuelve un enredo!? Cuando hay un amigo interponiéndose al casamiento, una novia enfadada, un novio más callado que las sombras, una madre histérica, los invitados haciendo escándalo, un desmayo por allá, un susurro por acá… y una chica ajena a la boda que termina confesando su amor. Cuando nada sale como se esperaba, y los novios terminan muy distinto a como creyeron iban a terminar. AU. NaruHina/SasuSaku/ItaSaku/Leves momentos de otras parejas. _

* * *

.

.

.

_**¿Qué Pasa cuando se anteponen a tu boda?**_

_**Capítulo Único**_

_**-Por GirlBender L-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Aquel hombre ya mayor, de barba blanca y complexión delgada, preguntaba frente a la pareja de novios si alguien se oponía a esta boda; pidiendo, más como si recitase algo que creía no iba a ocurrir, que hablara ahora o callase para siempre. Él, al igual que todos allí pensaban que si una pareja había llegado hasta un acuerdo nupcial era porque no había nadie más de por medio.

Sakura Haruno e Itachi Uchiha contraían matrimonio en ese preciso momento, ambos con ojos ansiosos luego de recitar sus votos, esperando a descubrir los misterios de tal compromiso que constaba de pasar tu vida atado a otro ser.

Y el individuo que los casaba abrió la boca para decir las palabras finales, pero fue brutalmente interrumpido por un apuesto y joven tipo de muy estruendosa voz, que vestía un elegante traje naranja.

_-¡Yo me opongo!-_ y luego de sus gritos todo el mundo respingó: algunos con sorpresas, otros con fastidio, ciertas personas indiferentes, y otros muy molestos. ¡Esto ya se estaba volviendo como de película! Y la ojiverde moría de ganar por bajarse del altar y darle un par de buenos golpes a Naruto. ¡Darle la paliza de su vida! Pero no le convenía, o ensuciaría su _bello, carísimo, amado y blanco_ vestido nupcial. Itachi, por su parte, solo parecía sonreírle arrogante; cómo si supiese que sus súplicas, aunque sí hubiesen sido una interrupción, no iban a detener este casamiento.

_-Naruto…-_ Sakura susurró amenazante, y le dirigió una mirada más afilada que cualquier par de tijeras, navaja o cuchillo de cocina con el que el rubio alguna vez hubiese tratado.

El sacerdote, por su parte, quedó con la boca abierta, aún no podía procesar la información. ¡Por Kami! Tantos años casando personas, y jamás creyó que llegaría este incómodo momento en el cual él mismo debería intervenir…. ¿Ahora qué decía? Esto no era nada parecido a las películas que había visto en la televisión la noche anterior.

_-¡Sakura, no puedes casarte con Itachi, es el hermano mayor del teme! ¡Además traicionarías esa promesa que me hiciste cuando cumpliste dieciocho años! Porque tu dijiste que estarías conmigo siempre…-_ Y concluyó su frase con un puchero. ¿Es que acaso no existía hombre sobra la Tierra más inmaduro que Naruto?

¡Sí, demonios, sí! Era cierto que le había prometido eso, pero para empezar, ¡Ella se encontraba ebria! ¿Y quién toma enserio las promesas de un ebrio? Solo tres clases de personas: Los ebrios, Naruto, y un ebrio Naruto. Además, aquello de "Estaremos juntos por siempre" no iba en forma romántica. ¡Ella se refería a que siempre sería su amiga! Y eso había sido hacía ya cinco años atrás.

_-B-baka. ¡Naruto, eres un tarado, no me refería al aspecto romántico! ¡Además estaba ebria, y nadie toma enserio las promesas de alguien abducido por el excesivo alcohol! _– Y de nuevo otro refunfuño, del público que parecía entretenerse con el escándalo. Después de todo, no en todas las bodas se oye a un chico gritando como loco, y a una novia diciendo que estaba ebria….

_-Bueno… entonces, ¿Quién acepta el casamiento de Sakura y…-_ se dirigió al rubio en susurros, no muy seguro de lo que hacía en ese instante-_¿Cómo te llamas, muchacho?-_

_-Naruto Uzumaki, ¡Futuro alcalde de la ciudad de Konoha!-_

_A bueno… entonces, Alguien se opone a la unión eterna de Sakura Y Naruto?- _El sacerdote continuó. -_Si alguien se opone, que hable ahora o calle para siempre_. –

-¡N-no!- Y no fue solo un grito, fueron tres. Uno por parte de la novia, otro por la madre de la susodicha, y el último, curiosamente más fuerte que los otros dos, perteneciente a las cuerdas vocales de la pequeña mujercita de mirada opalina, Hinata Hyuga.

_-¡Mi hija no va a casarse con ese tarado!-_ opinó la mamá.

_-¡Yo no me casaré con ese imbécil, es solo mi amigo, y uno muy estúpido!-_ era más que obvio a quien pertenecían esas quejas.

_-Y-yo… Yo amo a Naruto-kun.-_ Y la peliazul se desmayó. Ahora no había un problema, sino un montón. Un novio más callado que las sombras, una madre a la defensiva, una novia furiosa, una desmayada que acababa de confesar frente a muchas personas los sentimientos que había guardado como secreto durante años… un rubio sorprendido ante la última declaración.

_-¡¿Q-qué?!- _fue lo único que alcanzó a decir luego de que Kiba de levantase de su asiento para intentar despertar a Hinata; cuando ella reaccionó.

Y no se supo bien a qué se debía ese cuestionamiento, o para quién era.

_-Naruto, ahora que sabes que alguien te ama, ¿Podrías tomar tu asiento y dejar que la boda concluya?-_ Y todos, expectantes, vieron a Naruto. Su mirada azulina se pasó por todo el jardín en donde el evento se llevaba a cabo: primero a Sakura, luego a Itachi, después al teme de Sasuke que veía de manera retadora a su hermano, y finalmente a Hinata, que se hallaba más roja que el cabello de su preciada madre.

_-¡Hinata-chan! ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada, 'ttebayo? Yo…. Yo…. ¡De haberlo sabido no habrías sido mi paño de lágrimas! ¡Qué desconsiderado he sido!-_

_-N-no, no es tu culpa. Naruto-kun, yo solo quería que fueras feliz.-_ Y con cada palabra, su tono de voz se quebraba. La multitud (no tan grande como para abarcar ese término) dijo a coro un largo "aaaaaaw", y los dos involucrado en el asunto no hicieron más que sonreír.

_**Solo faltaba una cosa….**_

_-Ehm…_ -el sacerdote se aclaró la garganta, y todos le prestaron atención, mientras retomaban sus lugares. –_bien, continuemos con la boda. Entonces, yo los declaro marido y….-_

_-Espere.- _Porque ni siquiera para ese día Sasuke iba a ser escandaloso. Con su frío e indiferente tono de voz, con ese mismo interrumpió.

_-¡¿Y ahora qué?!-_ esta vez sí fue Itachi quien gritó.

_-Itachi, eres un tarado. ¿En serio, te casarás con ella solo porque es la que me gusta? ¿Sólo para vengarte de todo lo que te hice?-_

_-¿Y cómo sabes que no la quiero? Además, tú te quedaste con Karin, sabiendo que a mí me gustaba.-_

_-¡Muy bien, está decidido! No me casaré hoy al parecer. – _Sakura, furiosa, se bajó del altar y caminó por todo el césped. ¡Al carajo con el dinero que costó el vestido! Al fin y al cabo no fueron de ella todos esos billetes, sino del hermano mayor del que siempre había querido.

.

.

.

Finalmente, todos decidieron dejar el enredo y cancelar el acto nupcial. Pero en vista de que se había gastado mucho dinero en todos los lujos para esta boda, decidieron continuar con la fiesta.

Sasuke terminó con Karin, y ésta, por despecho, fue a hablarle a Itachi. Uno nunca sabe de cómo se originan las mejores relaciones, podía ser que algo pasara allí. Peeeero, también podía ser que no. Después de todo, Karin había cambiado mucho desde los tiempos en los que Itachi se enamoró de ella.

Sakura, por su parte, decidió ir a aclarar todo con el azabache menor, decidiendo que lo mejor sería tomarse un tiempo de duelo, y luego ver si existiría alguna relación. Mientras tanto beberían y bailarían, y Sakura se aseguraría de no volverle a prometer nada a Naruto. ¡Vaya que le salió mal esa promesa!

Y Naruto, pues… se hallaba en la pista de baile también, bailando con una muy ruborizada, pero sonriente Hinata. Aún no sabía qué decirle exactamente, lo más probable era que intentara corresponderle, hacerla feliz. Le daría una oportunidad a ella, y asimismo a él. Sí, eso sería lo mejor.

La madre de Sakura estaba hecha una bestia. Tenía tantas ganas de matar a Naruto por arruinar el compromiso que mejor se fue del lugar.

Quizás no había sido tan mala la interrupción, después de todo. Quizás el sacerdote debería prepararse para futuras bodas….

**FIN**

* * *

.

.

Les gustó? No espero que les haya agradado, pero, me divertí imaginándolo todo. Lamentablemente no lo pude plasmar de la manera en que lo imaginé.

creanme, lo pensé mucho antes de subirlo porque no sabía si les gustaría.

Saludos! :D


End file.
